Nightmares and Confessions
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Wessa One Shot. Title says it all. R&R Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all characters, i just own plot.


**One Shot – Wessa **

**Tessa is a shadowhunter and was brought up at the institute since she was a child.**

**Sort of AU… okay not really but yeah. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Characters etc. **

The tears dribbled down Cecily's cheeks, seeping through her closed eyes and falling through her dark lashes. She was breathing hard, clutching the white bed sheets beneath her small figure. Slowly she climbed out of bed, slipping on her nightgown and putting some slippers on her cold feet.

She tiptoed down the hall, opening the door into the library and hoping she would either find William or Tessa. She walked further into the room and spotted Tessa, lounging on an arm chair, a baby blue blanket draped around her slim body. Her head was buried into the arm of the couch, a book lying in her lap, her finger jabbed in between the novel, trying to hold onto the page she was reading.

Cecily walked across the room slowly, trying not to make a noise, also not noticing William sitting upstairs staring down at the two. Cecily stood on the side of the couch poking Tessa's arm trying to wake her up.

"Tessa." Cecily said softly hoping she would wake up.

"Tess, wake up." Cecily whispered, poking her cheek this time. Before shaking her by the arm.

Tessa jerked awake and didn't expect to see someone standing there and tried to move, but her legs got caught in the blanket causing her to fall of the couch and face plant on the floor. William watched this exchange silently, laughing to himself as he saw it all take place before him.

Sitting up, she rubbed her face and turned to Cecily.

"Cece, now my face hurts." Tessa whined.

"Well it's your fault for falling asleep in the library… yet again." Cecily said sitting down on the couch.

"Ugh, sorry I was reading and got caught up. What are you doing up so late?" she asked moving off the ground and sitting next to her.

"Nightmares. It's the same one." Cecily replied, her voice now cracking slightly. Tessa placed an arm around her shoulder and hugged her, rubbing her back. She had come to her a few nights ago complaining about the same nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it? It helped before." She asked, still holding onto the younger girl. Even though they were only a mere three years apart she still felt like her older sister. They were all family here at the institute, and she couldn't help but feel well helpless in this case.

"No, no. It's alright… I guess I just didn't want to be alone." She said hugging Tessa back.

"You are never alone, don't forget that. I'm always here for you and you know William will always be there for you too, he is your brother after all." Tessa said, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Cecily's hand.

"I know. Thank you. But I think William suspects something." Cecily said, leaning back on the soft cream cushions.

William moved closer to the balcony so that he could hear better. He wondered what Cecily was saying. What did he 'suspect'?

"Oh oh. About Gabriel." Tessa said sighing and shaking her head. "I'm sure he doesn't know anything." Tessa reassured her.

William took in a few deep breaths, what were they talking about? Better not be anything bad, he hoped.

"I'm pretty sure he does, he did mention something about Gabriel the other day and someone he is seeing." Cecily said warily.

"Listen Cece, if William says anything to you about it, just say that it's me involved with Gabriel, that way he won't think it's you. Simple." She said trying to comfort her.

"Oh no, I'm sure if I said that he would go absolutely mad. Positively more angry than he would with the idea of me being with him." Cecily laughed to herself, enjoying the little secret.

"What, did he say something?" Tessa inquired a little to eagerly.

"Ooo, someone's eager to find out aren't they." Cecily teased, wiggling her fingers at Tessa.

"I wasn't, I mean… just something happened yesterday and I was just wondering if… never mind." She said shaking her head.

William, who was still listening in from upstairs realised what she was meant and blushed at the comment. That morning they had both been in the training room and he was trying to help her out with a offensive attack when he tripped, ending up falling on top of her and their lips touching by accident. She had stood up immediately, stuttering and blushing hard, leaving the training room, muttering an excuse about something she had to do.

"But I'm telling you, if I said that it was you, he would probably, no scratch that. He would go mad. He likes you." Cecily stated, playing with her hair. Tessa didn't know what to say to that, she blushed really hard, her eyes nearly popping out.

"Aw, you're blushing, you like William too." Cecily chuckled, gently shoving Tessa.

"I-I uh." Tessa said mumbling trying to say something. William smiled, seeing her all flustered like this about him. It made him feel smitten.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything after all you have done for me and Gabriel." He heard Cecily say, reminding him that he needed to have a chat with her about this.

"Well I'm off to bed now, feeling much better. Chat to you in the morning." Cecily stood up, giving Tessa a hug.

"Alright, sleep well. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Tessa replied, as Cecily walked out of the library.

She sat back down leaning against the back of the couch and thought about Cecily's words. Was it really that obvious that she liked William? Was she just joking with her when she said that he liked her back?

Closing her eyes, she pulled the blanket back up, hugging it. Thinking what it would be like to kiss him for real, catching herself off guard she blushed and opened her eyes only to see the last person she expected. William was now visible in the witch light, standing against the railing of the balcony and looking down at her with longing in his dark eyes.

He stalked down the stairs and across the floor until he was standing in front of Tessa. She just stared at him for a second before realising he had actually heard their whole conversation.

"I'm guessing that you have been here the entire time and that you heard every single word." She said, smiling slightly.

"I heard. Just thought I might confirm my sources though." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Really now, I thought it was you that liked me." She said a smirk taking the place of her previously innocent smile, also taking a step forward.

"I do believe though that the feeling is mutual." He whispered, his face inches away from her.

"Mmhmm." Was all she could get out before he leaned in closer and kissed her.


End file.
